User talk:Father brain
Welcome to Wikitroid! Father brain, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ~~dark samus is probily one of cooler characters in metroid, but many people think that it is a girl... i don't it's got 10 eyes no mouth and it died about a gazellion times! =) tell me what you think what it is.~~ File:090605otherm2.jpg Hello! Welcome to Wikitroid, and thanks to your contributions. I just wanted to bring to your attention that the image File:090605otherm2.jpg, which you recently uploaded, was missing a copyright tag. We requires copyright tags on all images uploaded to indicate their current copyright status. Actually adding copyright tags is easier than it sounds. Essentially, it involves choosing the correct one from the dropdown list "Licensing:". For a comprehensive guide on choosing the correct copyright and other rules we have regarding images, please take a look at the Image Policy. For the above two images, I have added the copyright tags for you, but you should get into the habit of tagging your own images because untagged images are usually deleted. As a side note, please try to find better names for images you upload. Names that more accurately describe the image are recommended. If you need any help, feel free to ask me on my talk page or via , or to ask any other administrator. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You asked You asked me why I believe Dark Samus is a girl; it was because of the scans reffering to her as so. But aside from the scans, that's it.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 18:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Recent edits Thankyou for uploading those images, and adding them to the correct pages. However there are a few things I want to discuss with you. *First of all, When you add images to a page that has an "Images" template (meaning it is in need of images) please remove it. The text in the editing bar will appear as , unless you are using the rich text editor. Either way the images template should be removed. *Secondly, captions always begin with a capital letter, as do game names. Captions also always end in a full stop/period. *Thirdly game names are always in italics, and have capitals for each word of the game name. *Finally, try to add sizes to the images you add. Having small images that are just the default thumb size offers a poor view of the image, so increasing the thumb size is much better. Usually thumb sizes should be no bigger than 300px, 250px is the most common size. OK, sorry for having to tell you off, I hope you keep this in mind for your next edits. If you have any trouble with images or editing, drop me a line on my talk page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I just looked at your upload log and noticed you had not added the liscensing for the images. You have been warned about this before, I can not stress enough how important it is to add copyright details. Any screenshots from Metroid go under the Fairuse tag. Please remember to do this when uploading images, it's pretty easy to do so. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC)